With electric motors with a permanent magnet rotor, it is necessary to arrange permanent magnets in the rotor. For this, it is known for example to design a rotor body of iron laminations and to insert permanent magnets in recesses in the iron laminations. It is also known to design the rotor body of a permanently magnetizable material and to form the electromagnets in the rotor body by way of magnetization. The rotor body as a rule is connected to a central rotor shaft in a rotationally fixed manner.